Benjamin Martain vs. Connor Kenway
Benjamin Martain vs. Connor Kenway is a What-If One Minute Melee between Benjamin Martain from The Patriot and Connor Kenway from Assassin's Creed III. It is the Second Episode of John1Thousand's One Minute Melee. Description The Patriot vs. Assassin's Creed! These two patriots fought for their country in the fight against the British. However what will happen if they fought each other? Will it be the Southern Guerrilla Warfare Nightmare or the Native American Assassin? Find Out Now!!! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (Cues Character Select - Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes Music Extended) (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Benjamin Martain.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Connor Kenway.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Introduction Connor Kenway is seen hopping from tree branch to tree branch inside the American wilderness. He stops himself when he sees a patrol of American soldiers just a few feet away from him in a clearing. Connor: These must be the rouges that the templars hired. He readies himself, yanking his Tomahawk hanging from his leather belt. The assassin then discreetly lunges from his tree branch to the patrol of geurella fighters. His blade made contact with a soldier's neck. A fight between Connor and the rest of the patrol begins. Despite their best effort, they all lay dead on the road. However, Benjamin Martain appears out of nowhere and tries to ambush the assassin. Connor blocks it as Martin backs away. Benjamin: So your the one that's been killing all my men. Connor: I can finally end you, templar! ENTER INTO THE HEAT OF BATTLE!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Pokken Tournament OST - Dragon's Nest) 60 Benjamin Martain was charging at Connor before slashing him repeatedly, followed by him kicking Kenway a few feet before firing his musket. Connor then countered by deflecting the bullets with his tomahawk and threw knives at Martain, who deflected them all up with his hatchet. 50 Connor then cut the distance and then swung his sword at Ben, but Martain blocked it before being kicked by Connor, who fired his arrows at Benjamin Martain. However Martain shot all the arrows with his flintlock. Ben then got out a musket that fired his bullet, which Connor was barely able to dodge. He then starts to slash Benjamin repeatedly with his knives. 40 Martain jumped to get on top of the tree trunk. Martain got out his pistol and shot a bullet into the assassin’s leg. It forces Connor to stumble and holds his leg, that is bleeding. Then Connor Kenway went flying from Martin's hachette. 33 Connor: What was that? Connor then recovered and charged at Benjamin Martain. The two then clashed blades, then kept clashing them together before Martain punched Connor, who stabbed Benjamin with his hidden blade before slashing him several times. Connor then got out a flintlock pistol and quickly sent a bullet into Martain's left shoulder. 24 Benjamin used cover to get up close to Connor, then kneed him and punched him away before throwing a knife of his own at Connor Kenway. He then ran from it. Connor was stealthy and got behind Martain and stabbed him through the left shoulder, then kicked him to the ground. 22 As he was kicked a little bit of gunpowder dropped and left a trail. The two pull out there tomahawk and charged at each other. The two then lean towards each other in a stalemate. The sparks from the clashes of metal causes the trail of gunpowder as it quickly travels towards them. 13 Just as Kenway was driving his blade down to finish it off. Martin's gunpowder trail reached them and caused them to stand back. Martain then slashed Connor's legs and put his hachette on his leg. The trail causes the explosion that causes Connor Kenway to fall on his back. He was then forced to look at Benjamin Martain. Connor: Bastard.... Benjamin: Let me end this swiftly. 10 As Benjamin Martain was going to finish off Connor Kenway, he used the hidden blade on his right shoulder and slammed the patriot to the ground. Connor then got on top of him and stabs Benjamin Martain three times with his knife. K.O. Connor then gets up slowly and gets up as the surroundings turn into white. Connor: What was the meaning of this? The extra troops? What were there purpose? Benjamin: It was to route out the British and make them weaker. Nothing more. Connor: And the templars? Benjamin: I don't know what you are talking about. Connor: Don't play dumb with me. Benjamin: I honestly don't know. Now I must join my sons. Benjamin Martain then dies from his injuries as Connor Kenway pitpockets the corpse and found an envelope. He soon quickly got out of the forest leaving the men behind. Outro (Cues Assassin's Creed 3 Connor Theme song) This melee's winner is Connor Kenway. Category:John1Thousand Category:Movie vs Video Game themed One Minute Melee Category:Male-only battles